La luna, el cuervo y la flor
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Konan siente algo por su compañero que nunca se atrevió a decir, cuando los envían juntos a una misión, Itachi traiciona a Akatsuki y regresa a Konoha. Hinata una anbu de élite será la encargada de vigilarlo mientras deciden que harán con él. "El amor nace entre de la oscuridad... ¿que ocurrirá después?. Itahinakonan.
1. El cuervo y la flor

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO.**

**X-X-X**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1: LA FLOR Y EL CUERVO._**

Desde que ese chico había ingresado a la organización sus ojos se posaron en él. Su larga cabellera negra que era domada por una cola baja, ojos negros rojizos y sus largas pestañas le daban un toque misterioso, además las líneas que bajaban en ambos lados de su rostro lo hacían ver más varonil. Increíble que un chico de tan solo 13 años de edad, con esa apariencia y ese porte hubiese sido el asesino de su propia familia.

—Él es Itachi Uchiha, nuestro nuevo integrante— escuchó a Pain dándole la Bienvenida a Akatsuki. "Uchiha Itachi" repitió en su mente sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego observó a su amigo de toda la infancia entregarle el anillo que poseía el kangri "escarlata".

—Itachi Kun— pronunció de pronto quien era uno de los integrantes más longevo del grupo; Orochimaru. Su reacción fue sorpresiva ¿de donde se conocían?.

—Ahora debes renegar de tu aldea— indicó el lider de Akatsuki en espera de su acción. Itachi se quitó la banda la cual descansaba en su frente, tomó un kunai de su arsenal y con fuerza encajó la punta de este sobre el metal, movió su mano haciendo que una línea atravesara por completo el símbolo de la aldea de la cual había renegado y mientras lo hacia su espíritu se quebraba, aquello le generaba un dolor inmenso no era un desertor, ni mucho menos un ninja perverso; era un ninja obligado que cambió su honor por el desprestigio con él fin de proteger a quienes ahora le llamaban traidor.

Fue entonces que la chica lo notó; "Konoha", la misma aldea de la cual provenía su rastrero compañero. Lo vio colocarla de nuevo y su ingreso había concluido, oficialmente era un miembro más de la organización.

—Tú compañero será Juzo— volvió a hablar Pain. Haciendo que el mencionado hiciera acto de presencia— Juzo es un ex shinobi de la aldea de la niebla y desde ahora será tu superior así que obedécelo. Tengan paciencia, que en unos días les asignaré su primera misión como equipo— Juzo asintió y el Uchiha lo imitó— Después habrá tiempo para presentarte al resto de los miembros, algunos se encuentran en misión, por lo que esperaremos su regreso, por ahora ven, te mostraré tu habitación— le indicó haciéndola una señal. El joven Uchiha entendió rápidamente y se fue tras él. Mientras caminaba la mujer apreció de inmediato el posar de sus ojos sobre ella, su cuerpo tembló ante sus ojos, su mirar era como el de un deprevador, como si miles de estacas se clavaran en su cuerpo, la sensación intimidante y el palpitar apresurado de su corazón no indicaban más que un profundo miedo y aunque lo disimuló muy bien, no espero tal reacción de su parte.

Aquel chico por alguna razón era terrorificamente medio especial para Konan.

x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x

El tiempo pasó y con ellos los años, el joven continuó creciendo hasta llegar a los 20 años de edad, por supuesto su cuerpo se había modificado considerablemente, su estatura llegó a los 1.78, no era muy alto, pero tampoco tan bajo, su embarnecido cuerpo dejaba claro que ya era todo un hombre, músculos bien formados, una voz grave y sensual, una actitud mucho más serena. En todo ese tiempo nunca había cruzado palabra con el fuera de las obligaciones con Akatsuki.

Durante su estancia se mantuvo frío y distante, siempre alerta. Juzo su antiguo compañero había muerto en su primera misión y desde ese entonces viajaba con Kisame, un ninja renegado de la misma aldea que el anterior. Había logrado reclutar a Deidara sin problema alguno y además les había ayudado a entender la técnica de Hidan, otro miembro de Akatsuki. Fuera de realizar sus misiones con éxito no había nada más.

Un día Pain les asignó una misión juntos, su objetivo era cazara a la bestia de nueve colas ''el Kyubi" y traerla para posteriormente sellarla. Los dos aceptaron la misión sin objeción alguna. Pero ella se sintió un poco incomoda en su presencia. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, había desarrollado una manía hacia él, estaba claro que el chico le había atraído físicamente, pero en aquel entonces era demasiado joven para ella, por lo que reprimió sus instintos de mujer olvidándose por completo de él.

La tarea había sido difícil, y le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero al final lo había logrado. O al menos eso creía hasta ahora que se irían solos. Una simple misión le había hecho recordar lo mucho que le gustaba y cuanto le atraía Itachi Uchiha.

Por supuesto que ella seguía siendo mucho mayor que él, pero Itachi ahora era mucho más alto que ella y su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado que la diferencia entre ellos apenas se notaba. El un joven hombre de 20 años y ella una mujer que pasaba de los 30. Indiscutiblemente 15 años de diferencia solían ser notables, aun así fantasear con él no le costaba nada y menos cuando ya era mayor de edad y para ella el pasar de los años no parecían afectarle, conservaba el mismo aspecto desde hace 7 años.

x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x

Desde su ingreso siempre le pareció que algunas de las personas que estaban dentro de Akatsuki no encajaban, un hombre que únicamente vivía por el dinero, otro que se mantenía oculto dentro de una marioneta quizá igual que sus verdaderos sentimientos, el líder mismo que hablaba siempre de alcanzar la paz, pero sin duda habían dos personas en especial que a simple vista no parecían ser los criminales que aparentemente eran: la primera de ellas la mujer llamada Konan.

Seria y de frió mirar, nunca antes había cruzado palabra con ella, al menos de manera personal. La compañera de su líder y su mejor amiga por lo que podía percibir; mismos ideales, mismas metas y mismos sueños, a donde él iba ella le seguía. La única diferencia; la estela de melancolía que su cuerpo emanaba, el vació que sus ojos proyectaban como si hubiese perdido algo muy especial para ella y no hubiese manera alguna de recuperarlo nunca más.

Su cuerpo, sus ojos y hasta su olor pedían a gritos la necesidad de salir del agujero negro que estaba acabando con ella, una sola mirada le había bastado para desnudar su alma, la vio temblar y con ello confirmó lo que el mismo había vivido en carne propia; **_La muerte de su mejor amigo._**

Y la segunda, su primer compañero de equipo; Juzo de apariencia peligrosa, afilados dientes y un historial criminal bastante extenso, irónicamente había dado su vida para protegerlo, algo que sin duda no se espera que llegase a ser un criminal y menos uno de clase "s".

Estaba claro que las apareciencias engañaban y por ello no era buena idea bajar la guardia nunca.

x-x-x

* * *

x-x-x

El día llego y partieron hacia la aldea de la hoja.

Sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino habían transcurrido tres días. Sin un plan en mente y con un ambicioso objetivo, Konan no estaba muy segura que el plan que estuviese pensando su compañero fuese el mejor y menos si no lo habían pensando antes o puesto en practica. Ninguno de los dos poseía la habilidad de leer la mente del otro, por lo que el fracaso estaba latente. Lo único en lo que podía confiar era en el porcentaje de éxito en las misiones del Uchiha, que hasta el momento eran del 100%.

Fue entonces que confiando ciegamente en él, entraron a la aldea.

-Su plan envolver a toda Konoha con papeles explosivos para facilitar su escape mientras Itachi capturaba al Kyubi.

-El plan de él, evitar a toda costa que Naruto Uzumaki fuese capturado por Akatsuki, incluso si eso significaba asesinar a su compañera.

Lo único que lamentaba era la suerte que había tenido ella, al serle asignada ésta misión.

x-x-x

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Dejen sus sukulentos reviusss**_


	2. Infiltración y escape

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**x-x-x**_

* * *

**_x-x-x_**

_**CAPÍTULO 2**__**: INFILTRACION Y ESCAPE.**_

Se quedaron en los bosques colindantes a Konoha  
Konan entendió de inmediato que lo que su compañero intentaba hacer, él planeaba un ataque sorpresa y la oscuridad de la noche era perfecta para ello.  
Debido a que la mayoría de los shinobis dormían y de esta manera podrían fácilmente merodear por las calles sin llamar mucho la atención. El único inconveniente que tenían era que, debían actuar lo más silenciosos posibles, cualquier ruido extraño en medio de la noche alertaba a cualquier persona, por suerte para ella aquello no era un asunto del cual debía preocuparse; prácticamente volaba.  
Se acercaron más a la aldea hasta quedar a escasos metros del portón, en cuclillas escondidos entre los vastos arbustos que rodeaban el lugar.

Vio a Itachi hacer algo, quizá algún tipo de jutsu, el cual que no le quedó muy claro y posteriormente notó el andar de los dos hombres que vigilaban la entrada. Konan se alarmó un poco debido a que los dos ninjas iban prácticamente hacia el lugar en donde estaban ellos y pensó en un principio que los habían descubierto.

Itachi se levantó y salió de su escondite sin explicarle absolutamente nada, quedó frente a frente con los dos hombres y utilizó su sharingan para noquear a los dos guardianes en turno. Los ninjas cayeron al instante.

Itachi tomó sus cuerpos y los alejó un poco un más de la aldea escondiéndolos entre los arbustos— No despertarán hasta mañana— le escuchó decirle, Konan volteó a verlo y vio a éste observarla. Se intimido un poco pero logró guardar la compostura —fíjate muy bien en su aspecto, debemos cerciorarnos de hacer clones perfectamente idénticos a ellos— comentó de nuevo y ella asistió.

Varias posiciones de manos con el sello de la cabra, la serpiente y el tigre y los clones estaban listos. Regresaron a la entrada rápidamente, dejaron a los clones como guardias y entraron a la aldea_; __**la infiltración**__ se había realizado con éxito. _

Únicamente faltaba ir por el Jinchuriki del kyubi al cual ella estaba segura que podían vencer fácilmente y basándose en lo según lo informado por su líder, el chico todavía no lograba controlar a la bestia.

— ¿Sabes en dónde encontrarlo? — cuestionó y el negó— Será mejor separarnos— propuso formando un ave de papel — llévala contigo, está conectada a mi chakra, nos será más fácil y rápido comunicarnos entre nosotros, de esta manera y podrás avisarme y podre avisarte si es que alguno de los dos lo encuentra primero— Itachi asintió sin objeción alguna.

Él había mentido, pues conocía la localización exacta de Naruto Uzumaki, pero no lo iba a revelar, esperaría a que ella lo encontrase para no verse tan obvio y evitar retrasar en lo mayor posible la tragedia de ella. Si aquella sería su última noche con vida, entonces la dejaría apreciar por más tiempo la luna.

Entonces pues se separaron. Itachi marcho con más lentitud de la habitual, dando vueltas evitando a toda costa pasar por el hogar del Uzumaki. Su nariz se arrugó cuando vio el ave de la Akatsuki revolotear, le indicaba que había localizado al Junchuriki. Se tensó, _la hora llegó_, pensó, ¿debería comenzar con su plan de ataque?, ¿qué era lo mejor para ella? ; meterla en el tsukoyomi y asesinarla de la manera menos dolorosa y cruel, o quizá simplemente atacarla por la espalda, no lo tenía muy claro, pero debía apurarse a llegar a donde la mujer se encontraba.

Iba encaminándose a su encuentro cuando de pronto observó una singular máscara, la cual reconoció de inmediato, entonces poniéndose bajo su propio riesgo, elaboró rápidamente otro plan. En donde había un anbu, todo un escuadrón estaba cerca, por lo que "llamaría la atención de todo de todo el grupo justo cuando se estuviese llevando a cabo el secuestró" Quizá de esa manera ambos escaparían sin la necesidad de tener que asesinarla y volverían a la organización sin sospecha alguna. Lo único que interfería con sus planes era el ave de la mujer que llevaba sobre su hombro, pues aquella singular figura observaba todo, Itachi la tomó entre sus manos, comenzó a acariciarla y se quedó pensando por unos cuantos segundos.

Por otro lado Konan sentía aquellas suaves caricias, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, nadie sabía que su jutsu estaba ligado a su cuerpo. Claro que siempre y cuando esta lo permitiese. Eso quería decir que, como el ave era un simple préstamo volvería a formar parte de ella. Por ende no sintió la necesidad de aislarlo de sus estímulos nerviosos.  
Itachi llegó a donde su compañera quien le esperaba algo conmocionada con lo que hacía unos minutos acaba de suceder, su cuerpo aún recordaba la caricia, había recorrido toda su espina dorsal. Le pareció un acto bastante inusual de él, pero que como seguramente ignoraba no tomaba en cuenta.  
Konan llamó al ave quien abandonó el hombro de Itachi para volver a mezclarse con su piel.  
—Ya es hora— exclamo Itachi apoyando su mano sobre la puerta dándole la indicación de avance— Primero las damas- lo escuchó decirle y ella con sorpresa y vergüenza bien disimulada entró. Dejó volar varios papeles alrededor de la habitación para luego y de un rápido y un solo movimiento cubrir por completo el cuerpo del Jinchiriki, este se despertó al contactó para ver únicamente el sharingan en todo su esplendor; esos penetrantes ojos que había visto anteriormente y que gracias a Jiraiya había logrado escapar de ellos o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento.  
Su cuerpo no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar, un solo nombre venía a su menté _"Itachi Uchiha_", sintió desmayarse cuando vio como el Uchiha le mostraba el mangekyo sharingan, aún recordaba los gritos desgarradores de Sasuke, nunca los olvidaría, así como nunca olvidó como lo había dejado hospitalizado por más de una semana. Sin duda tenía motivos de sobra para temerle.  
Itachi estuvo a punto de utilizar su tsukoyomi cuando de pronto una explosión afuera de donde estaban ellos llamó la atención de todos , quienes rápidamente se fueron hacia él punto de la explosión. Konan e Itachi huyeron al instante del lugar llevándose consigo al Uzumaki.

Tal cual Itachi lo supuso rápidamente lo anbus los rodearon, Konan comenzó a desprenderse y formar alas para alejarse del lugar, mientras dejaba caer unos cuantos papeles. Los anbu no entendieron a qué se debía la lluvia de papeles, simplemente los ignoraron y continuaron atacándola sin poder asestar golpe alguno. Konan era quizá mucho más habilidosa en el aire que el mismo Deidara. Se alejó más del lugar y cuando observó que Itachi estaba fuera del rango, sonrió, una posición de manos bastaba para acabar con todos ellos.

Una anbu de élite abrió con sorpresa los ojos, cuando vio la cantidad de chakra que les rodeaba— ¡cuidado, aléjense!— les gritó con miedo, sabía de antemano que muchos de sus compañeros no lograrían salir ilesos e incluso muchos otros morirían. El chakra era mucho y la explosión letal, mucha gente inocente moriría esa noche.

La explosión hizo acto de presencia mientras los anbu veían con sorpresa lo que sucedía, gotas de sangre recorrían el cuerpo de la Akatsuki, parte de su hombro y su brazo había detonado y no sabía el porqué, su jutsu se dispersó dejando caer a Naruto al vacio, mientras ella intentaba alejarse lo más que podía. En ese momento se sintió como un ave con el ala rota que intentaba toda costa mantenerse en el aire, sin embargo lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue planear.  
El clon que había dejado en la entrada de la aldea desapareció e Itachi vio con pesar como la mujer caía en los bosques de Konoha. En parte era parte de su plan.  
Los anbu se fueron tras él y lo capturaron, sin embargo en cuanto pusieron las manos sobre su cuerpo se desmaterializo en decenas de cuervos.

Uchiha Itachi había engañado hasta a su propia compañera, el Itachi que se había quedado en la entrada, aquel que supuestamente era el clon, no era otro más que el real. No había sido él quien había entrado si no que desde un principio había invertido los papeles. Aquellos movimientos que realizó estando entre los arbustos y que Konan no supo interpretar no eran más que un genjutsu dirigido hacia los tres.  
Fue entonces que tal cual lo había planeado la chica había caído lejos de la aldea, lo cual facilitaba su escape. Itachi fue hasta donde estaba ella con la intención de retirarse, pero para su sorpresa la misma anbu que había descubierto su jutsu encontraba frente a ella. Itachi suspiró, pues no esperó tal inconveniente.

—No permitiré que escapen con vida de aquí— dijo la mujer quien llevaba la máscara del zorro.  
Konan aunque herida se levantó, su herida estaba abierta y sangraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero aun así tenia el chakra suficiente para hacerle frente a quien se le pusiese enfrente.  
La anbu rápidamente se fue hacia ella dispuesta a cerrar todos sus canales de chakra, la Akatsuki se deshizo entre papeles, volviendose a formar en el aire, Itachi quien se encontraba ahora frente a la anbu supo de inmediato, debido a su estilo de pelea que se trataba de un Hyuga. El chakra en las palmas y él como había descubierto la técnica secreta de Konan, le había dado la pista clara; ningún otro doujutsu como el byakugan era capaz de ver el flujo de chakra y menos de unas piezas de papel.  
La anbu, ahora fue contra el Uchiha, sin poder lograr asestar un solo golpe, uno tras otro eran bloqueados y detenidos. Fue entonces cuando la anbu vio sus ojos y aprecio el sharingan, pero era demasiado tarde para ella, en ese momento Itachi ya la había paralizado completamente con su sharingan, estaba dentro de una ilusión en donde miles de estacas se clavaban en su cuerpo. La anbu soportaba bien el dolor, y comenzó a mover un poco su dedo menique, Itachi lo notó y aunque no era su mejor técnica se impresiono ante el hecho.

El Uchiha tenía la intención de acabar con todo golpeándola justo en su punto ciego y estuvo a punto de efectuar su ataque, cuando vio formarse detrás de la anbu, un clon de papel. Konan claramente tenía intenciones de hacerla volar en pedazos, Itachi conocía cuan letal era la técnica, entonces no tuvo más opción, no quería que nadie muriese, mucho menos alguien de la primera línea de defensa de la aldea.

Tuvo que utilizar el amaterasu para hacer arde al clon de su compañera, ya que sabía que un simple jutsu de fuego, no tenía efecto en ella, Konan lo vio incrédula ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué interfería?. Para su suerte se trataba de un clon kamizake despojado de su cuepo, si no, el dolor de ser consumido por las llamas negras hubiese sido tan insorteable que seguramente y debido a su estado no hubiera logrado sobrevivir.

— ¿Itachi, qué crees que estas haciendo?- reprochó, viendo como el Uchiha de un rápido movimiento golpeaba el punto ciego de la anbu quien cayó al suelo al instante.  
—Debemos irnos- exclamó, alejándose del lugar, lo peor ya había pasado.

Konan comenzó a tambalearse debido a la pérdida de sangre y el uso excesivo de su técnica. Bajo del cielo cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Itachi rápidamente fue por ella antes de que un shuriken la golpease, sabía que estaba en su límite, y debían alejarse lo más posible de la aldea. Había logrado con éxito su msion de proteger al Kyubi, por lo que dejarla morir, no era una opción.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se fue huyendo de los anbu que les perseguían, lanzó unops cuantos kunais para desviar los del enemigo. Estaba a punto de amanecer y la persecución no terminaba, llegó hasta el valle del fin lanzándose al vacío con su compañera en brazos.  
Los anbu que habían visto la acción del Uchiha se quedaron atónitos, pues nadie, nunca antes había sobrevivido a una caída desde esa altura; a más de un kilómetro, un destino lleno piedras de un río caudaloso y heridos las probabilidades eran nulas.

El golpe a esa distancia era fatal, sin embargo la anbu que recién llegaba masajeando su cuello, no estaba segura del todo, pues ella misma era una superviviente . Además uno de ellos era un Uchiha, y la otra podía fácilmente volar para suavisar la caída.

Los anbu ordenaron la retirada, pero ella continuaría con su búsqueda. Ellos estaban detrás de Naruto Uzumaki y aunque esté ignorara sus sentimientos, ella lo protegería a toda costa.

* * *

_**Continuará**_...

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews. :)


	3. Corvus corax

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3**__**: CORVUS CORAX.**_

_**.**_

Estaba escondido detrás de la cascada, los primeros rayos diurnos se asomaban generando a su vez en conjunto con la brisa del agua que caía desde la cascada un arcoíris, llevaba ahí dos horas con su compañera herida, quien para ese momento tenía dos horas sangrando, el flujo había disminuido un poco, pero aun así debía encontrar un lugar en donde pudieran tratarla lo antes posible. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de poder salir de su escondite, había mandado unos cuantos cuervos a inspeccionar el lugar para cerciorarse de que no hubiesen anbus alrededor. El graznido del ave negra le anunciaba su proseguir.

Salió y se quedó a la orilla de la desembocadura junto a su compañera, las capas de ambos estaban manchadas de sangre especialmente la de ella, si es que al pedazo de tela que aferraba a su cuerpo se le podía llamar todavía capa. Itachi dejó a Konan apoyada sobre una gran piedra, mientras inspeccionada el hombro y brazo de la mujer. Se sentía culpable pues había sido precisamente él, el causante de sus heridas recordando con pesar que con anterioridad había implantado un sello explosivo en el ave de papel antes de que volviese a incorporarse al cuerpo de ella. Si el jutsu de la Akatsuki no hubiese sido de rango S, la hubiese dejado efectuarlo sin problema, pero desafortunadamente una de las reglas de la organización estipulaban que costase lo que costase debían deshacerse de quien les estorbaba y eso era precisamente lo que Konan había intentado hacer con ellos; borrarlos del mapa, volviéndolos cenizas.

Observó entonces que parte de su cuello estaba afectada; piel visiblemente desprendida que parecía un colgajo mal hecho, podía ver claramente sus fibras musculares y parte del hueso de la clavícula.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento-pronunció, quitándole lo que quedaba de la capa para posteriormente romper su camiseta, dejando su torso expuesto y cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior. Konan entreabrió los ojos y sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada dejó que su compañero prosiguiera, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones— voy a limpiarte— la Akatsuki asintió apreciando el caer del agua sobre la herida, luego hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió las manos de él tallar su brazo y parte de su hombro— lo siento, pero es necesario— volvió a hablar sin dejar de limpiarla.

—No te preocupes Itachi— dijo en voz baja, luchando por mantener la conciencia. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, su piel estaba completamente limpia y la herida era más visible. Se quedó mirándola unos cuantos segundos, Konan con los ojos entrecerrados lo imitó intentando entender su reacción. Estaba casi desnuda y la vista de Itachi se centraba en su pecho, comenzó a sentirse intimidada y enrojecer un poco.

—Voy a tener que romper el tirante de tu sostén para que deje de hacer fricción con la herida, ¿de acuerdo? — escuchó y entendió a lo que su compañero se estaba refiriendo. Itachi rompió el tirante e inmediatamente su brasier cayó dejando descubierto su seno derecho, el Uchiha inmediatamente volteó su cabeza, cuidando el pudor de ella y se quitó su capa para tapar el cuerpo de su compañera.

—La base todavía queda muy lejos, cerca de aquí hay una aldea civil, llegaremos ahí para que un médico te atienda las heridas y repongas energías, continuar en el estado en que te encuentras es peligroso, la herida aunque levemente continua sangrando— le informó cargándola nuevamente entre sus brazos, en dirección a la pequeña aldea. Konan apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, se sintió mareada y cerró lentamente los ojos. Itachi debía darse prisa, la Akatsuki cada vez se encontraba más débil y su culpa continuaba atormentándolo.

Con lo que no contaba el Uchiha era que una anbu aún se encontraba al asecho. Se había quedado lo suficientemente alejadada de ese lugar como para no ser detectada por ellos. Su presentimiento había sido correcto, a esa distancia sus ojos podían ver claramente como el chakra de ambos se movilizaba, la Hyuga supo entonces a donde se dirigían y como la mujer estaba herida, supuso que el enfrentamiento sería uno contra uno. Con un número tan parejo, la mujer fuera de combaste y su experiencia, el criminal no tenía oportunidad contra ella.  
Se puso en marcha tomando un camino diferente para evitar sospechas, claramente quería prepararles una emboscada.

**x-x-x**

* * *

.

Los Akatsuki llegaron a la aldea escondida entre los robles, Itachi quitó la banda ninja de ambos e inmediatamente llevó a la chica al hospital. En ese momento Konan ardía en fiebre y deliraba, durante el camino le había dicho un sin fin de cosas que nunca imagino ella pudiese revelar; algunas de ellas lo dejaron completamente sorprendido y otras tantas solo se limitó a ignorarlas

Entro rápidamente al hospital y se fue con directamente con la recepcionista quien lo miraba con preocupación debido a la entrada tan desesperada del Uchiha— Por favor— pronunció levantando un poco el cuerpo de la mujer— fuimos atacados por unos asaltantes mientras mi esposa y yo íbamos de luna de miel— su voz expresaba angustia y miedo. La recepcionista tocó la frente de la peli-azul y rápidamente ordenó a los enfermeros tratarla; ella titiritaba de frio, su piel estaba pálida y la sangre no dejaba de fluir; era más que evidente que no s.e encontraba en buen estado. Se la llevaron rápidamente para atenderla con urgencia mientras la mujer en la recepción cuestionaba a Itachi para generar el ingreso y un historial clínico.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa? — Itachi se quedó pensando por un momento, no podía revelar sus verdaderos nombres, aunque si ninguno de los habitantes los habían reconocido entonces seguramente nadie de ese lugar sabía que estaban catalogados en el libro bingo como criminales clase s, aun así no podía dejar ningún hueco abierto debía taparlos todos— Kanna— respondió— Kanna Satoshi.

—Muy bien joven Satoshi y cuál es el suyo? — Volvió a preguntar— Kamui— respondió al instante, tres segundos le bastaban para generar una buena mentira.

—De acuerdo Kamui san, quédese al pendiente le estaremos informando sobre el estado de su esposa— Itachi se sentó a esperar a que Konan reaccionara, solo esperaba que cuando lo hiciese no dijese su verdadero nombre porque de ser así, su mentira caería y no les convenía que comenzaran a desconfiar se ellos.

_**x-x-x**_

* * *

.

Tres horas habían transcurrido, los doctores le habían dicho que su esposa todavía no despertaba, pero que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Únicamente le habían pedido donar de su sangre para compensar la pérdida de ella, Itachi aceptó de inmediato, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que le había hecho.

Fue hacia la cafetería del hospital porque tenía más de 12 horas sin probar bocado y su estómago comenzaba a reclamar, necesitaba alguna cosa para acallarlo. Pidió un café y un anpan, no había nada más, se sentó y comenzó a comerlo. Ignorando por completo a la mujer que lo observaba con detenimiento desde lejos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora _" ¿he muerto?"_ pensó al ya no percibir dolor y sentirse en total calma, lo último que recordaba era el perfil de Itachi y el cómo su cabello se movía conforme avanzaba. Volteó a ver su entorno y supo de inmediato en qué lugar se encontraba, después recordó que Itachi le había dicho que la llevaría a que le tratasen las heridas y entendió todo. Suspiró, miró fijamente al techo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo vio la imagen de Itachi.

—Me alegro que haya despertado Kanna san, a su esposo le dará mucho gusto—dijo el ninja médico que recién entraba a la habitación.  
Por supuesto que para la Akatsuki todo aquello le resultaba demasiado extraño _"¿Kanna?, ¿esposo? _Seguramente todo ese enredo era obra de Itachi.

—Gracias doctor, pero dígame ¿en donde esta I... — paró. Casi arruinaba todo, era obvio, si ella era Kanna, entonces Itachi era?... probablemente otra persona— mi esposo — simplemente no diría mas, no al menos hasta saber que cuento había inventado Itachi.

—Dejó dicho que iría a la cafetería, se le notificará de inmediato que ya ha despertado — le informo el médico tomando los signos vitales de la chica— afortunadamente su grupo sanguíneo se conoce como receptor universal (AB+)y el de su esposo como donador universal (O-), este tipo de casos no son muy frecuentes, fue un gran alivio para nosotros esta gran coincidencia, usted necesitaba la transfusión de sangre con urgencia y gracias a su esposo, es que usted está con nosotros— Konan sonrió, eran Akatsukis y se suponía que si alguno caía el otro debía continuar sin mirar atrás, pero Itachi se había tomado la molestia no sólo de protegerla, limpiar sus heridas, llevarla al hospital y todavía donarle de su sangre para salvar su vida, sino que también la esperaba para regresar juntos.

—Muchas gracias, lo esperaré— pronunció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Uchiha Itachi era... no sólo un ninja de honor también un caballero.

—Muy bien Kanna san, sus signos vitales se encuentran estables y se ve notoriamente mejor, pediré que le suban algo de agua y un poco de comida— el médico sonrió se fue hacia la puerta y salió.

Ahí sola en la habitación recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, las manos de él acariciándola cerca de sus pechos, era sumamente idiota que esa situación estuviese pensando ese tipo de cosas, era obvio que lo había hecho con otros propósitos, pero para una mujer que se siempre se había sentido atraída por él significaba mucho aunque solo se estuviese engañando a sí misma.

**x-x-x**

* * *

.

Una chica de hermoso de cabello añil, labios carnosos y ojos color perla, con un cuerpo que seguramente muchas envidiarían y otros desearían; senos firmes y voluminosos, caderas anchas y piernas tonificadas se acercaba lentamente hacia el hombre que con el anpan.

—Hola, guapo, te he estado viendo desde hace rato, ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, mientras sonreía y parpadeaba lentamente, Itachi volteó hacia ella, levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Hinata pudo ver de inmediato como el hombre la veía de pies a cabeza, verlo sonreír le decía que "había caído"—Kamui— respondió, ahora más que nunca continuaría con su mentira. La Hyuga hizo un gesto con la ceja, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no podía contradecirlo, ¿con que argumento?, ella sabía que era más que obvio que el hombre era el ninja renegado, el asesino de todo su clan; Itachi Uchiha. Muy a su pesar aceptó el hecho y continuó — ¿Por qué tan sólito? — le volvió a preguntar. Esta vez haló una silla y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de él, vio sus labios y luego subió hasta sus ojos, repitiendo dicha acción varias veces. El Uchiha sonrió internamente, estaba clarísimo, no tenía duda que la mujer le estaba coqueteando, así como también estaba seguro de saber que era la anbu Hyuga; sus ojos la delataban.

Itachi, no necesita conocer la identidad de la mujer tras la máscara, cuando había descubierto su técnica, todos sus movimientos eran tan evidentes para él y el viejo truco de la seducción era tan primitivo y de lo más bajo que hasta pena le daba, pero aun así, dos podían jugar al mismo juego y aunque nunca fue su estilo, siempre le había parecido innecesario, sabía cómo mover sus fichas, después de todo ser el capitán de un escuadrón anbu a los 13 años, le habían dejado tal experiencia. La pregunta era… ¿Quién jugaba mejor?.

—Estoy esperando una mujer de cabello azul— pronunció imitando sus movimientos, Hinata sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, reconocía que era apuesto, pero también un criminal, además quería atraparlo, que cayera en su trampa, quería tenerlo en sus manos, no que él la atrapase a ella.

— Y... ¿En dónde crees que encontrarás a esa mujer? — si ya había comenzado con el juego, debía mantenerse firme en su objetivo. No dejaría que su mente volviese a flaquear otra vez.

Itachi cerró los ojos, bajo la cabeza, dejó escapar una leve risa. Era astuta, pero él lo era mucho más. Abrió los ojos y la examinó lentamente desde sus pechos, hasta detenerse en su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, levantó uno de sus brazos para colocar su antebrazo en el margen del respaldo de la silla dónde ella estaba sentada. Hinata se intimido ante el acto, el brazo de él tocaba sutilmente su espalda. Pensó de inmediato en los típicos trucos que los hombres hacían para abrazar a una chica dentro de un cine; eran esas típicas movidas. Sin embargo, si quería desequilibrarla tendría que hacer mucho más que un roce accidental y una mirada seductora— ¿qué pasa?, te has quedado callado de pronto, respóndeme, ¿en dónde crees que podrás encontrar a esa mujer? — insistió, está vez acercándose mucho más a su rostro, tanto que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. A esa distancia podía incluso aspirar su aliento.  
Definitivamente la anbu era buena, demasiado. Cualquier otro ya hubiese caído ante esa carita tan angelical y ese cuerpo de diosa, pero no él, él no.

—Ya la encontré— dijo tomándola del mentón y acercándose lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella— está en este hospital— continuó rozando ligeramente sus labios con los de ella mientras hablaba. Hinata tembló, no imagino tal respuesta ni el que el hombre se atreviera a tocarla y mucho menos que su cuerpo respondiera entrando en calor, inesperadamente comezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos. Itachi volvió a sonreír internamente, ya había sido sufriente; jugarle al seductor comenzaba a aburrirlo— ella está aquí —volvió a hablar rompiendo el contacto con ella y alejándose— Mi esposa acaba de dar a luz—mintió. La Hyuga abrió los ojos y bruscamente se alejó de él, se puso de pie y sin decirle una palabra salió de la cafetería, su corazón latía al mil por hora mientras su mente le decía una y otra vez que había traicionado su moral.  
¿Cómo?, ¿cómo había sido posible que un anbu de élite, hubiese sido víctima de su propia estrategia?. Además el Akatsuki se había burlado tan descaradamente de ella, que era vergonzoso e inaceptable. Le quedó claro que esos métodos irónicamente funcionaban más con ella que con él.

Por ahora estaban dentro de un hospital, y no era conveniente comenzar una batalla campal en un lugar en donde había personas convalecientes. Esperaría a que saliese y en cuanto abandonara el hospital, lo atacaría sin piedad. Nadie se burlaba de un anbu de élite por segunda vez. Idearía un plan de ataque perfecto.

Mientras en la cafetería el Akatsuki sonreía victoriosamente. Simplemente quería conocer hasta dónde llegaría la anbu con su juego de seducción. Era absurdo que se utilizase como cebo. Su intención más que nada era comprobar sus habilidades y probar su determinación. Sin embargo irónicamente había obtenido incluso más que eso, la había sacado de control y llevado al límite.

**_La cazadora había sido cazada._**

.

* * *

_**CORVUS CORAX: Es el nombre ****científico**** del cuervo común, quiere decir cuervo grande. Siendo el ave mas inteligente, que tiene habilidades para solucionar problemas, imitar e intuir en quien pueden confiar o no; además de ser una de las aves mas juegan por simple placer.**_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	4. Beso amargo

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_._**

* * *

**X-X-X**

_**CAPÍTULO 4: **__** BESO AMARGO.**_

Escuchó el rechinar de la ventana y sus ojos inmediatamente se fueron hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan molesto ruido— ¡Ah!, eres tú— respiró con alivio al verlo entrar. Vio cómo se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y se acercó a ella.

—Debemos irnos— pronunció Itachi, en tono muy bajo— un anbu nos está siguiendo, al parecer viene solo, bueno al menos por el momento no he visto a nadie sospechoso por los alrededores, pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que llamé a sus refuerzos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, por lo que es arriesgado continuar aquí, debemos irnos de inmediato, ¿puedes moverte? — cuestionó mientras observaba como la mujer trataba de levantarse de la cama, pudo notar que lo intentaba. Físicamente no se encontraba tan mal, un hombro y brazo herido no eran gran cosa ni significaban mucho problema, sin embargo su cuerpo le exigía una recuperación más prolongada debido a la perdida sanguínea.

"_Qué pregunta tan estúpida Itachi",_ pensó, quitando la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, acto que hizo que ella lo viese confundida, luego sintió como las manos de Itachi se metían por debajo de sus muslos y su espalda para levantarla de un solo movimiento, sus caras en ese momento quedaron muy cercas una de la otra, a escasos centímetros, el rubor en las mejillas de la Akatsuki se hizo presente cuando escuchó decirle —yo te llevaré -Konan asintió completamente hipnotizada, si normalmente el hombre era apuesto, a esa distancia…uff era irresistible. Además el contacto de sus manos con sus piernas desnudas y el como él la pegaba a su cuerpo eran suficiente como para hacerla enloquecer, tanto que por un momento pensó en mandar al carajo todo y besarlo, pero se contuvo únicamente porque sabía que no era el momento; prácticamente estaban escapando y no se trataba de un escape por amor, si no para sobrevivir.

Aprovechó su estado para recargar de nueva cuenta la cabeza en su pecho, era sumamente satisfactoria la sensación de protección y seguridad que el Uchiha le transmitía, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él. De un salto salieron por la ventana del hospital y tras diez minutos de camino entre los bosques estaban abandonando el país del fuego.

—Señora Kanna, es hora de la comida y de sus medicamentos—exclamó la enfermera que recién entraba en la habitación. Soltó la charola que llevaba en las manos, viendo la cama vacía y el meneo de las cortinas producido por la entrada de aire que se filtraba dentro de la habitación por la ventana abierta— ¡doctor, doctor!— gritó abandonando el lugar, en busca del médico, esos insensatos se habían ido.

Continuaba avanzando entre los bosques, ya habían transcurrido poco más de tres horas y la calma comenzaba a preocuparlo _¿Qué sucede?_ Se preguntó al no sentir ni percibir absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo, acaso ¿la anbu se había dado por vencida?

El Uchiha no comprendía la situación, los cuervos que había invocado antes de salir con el fin de percibir a la mujer, no reaccionaban, ni aquellos que había dejado cada cinco kilómetros, ¿Qué sucedía?, sería acaso que la anbu… ¿se hubiese adelantado?. La idea de una emboscada futuro se hacía cada vez más latente.

—Itachi— habló la mujer, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos. Itachi detuvo el paso para escucharla—necesito…

—Sí, lo sé— la interrumpió— en unos minutos saldremos del país del fuego y cerca hay una pequeña aldea, pararemos ahí para conseguir medicamento, que comas algo y que descanses, tenemos algo de tiempo, no he percibido presencia del anbu.

—No hay que confiarnos Itachi—respondió ella, bajando de los brazos de él— yo estoy bien, puedo continuar sola— informó, haciendo que Itachi asintiera y aunque enfrascarse en un camino tan largo en esas condiciones, no era la mejor opción, debían continuar. Quería que ella se recuperara al cien por ciento, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba regresar a la base lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces que reanudaron el paso, sintió la humedad aumentar, lo que le indicaba que estaban cerca del mar y con ello la brisa y el rocío ablandaban el suelo, formando barró. Itachi inspeccionó la zona y sonrió— ja.

— ¿Qué ocurre Itachi? — Peguntó Konan al escucharlo— es justo como lo sospeché— pronunció deteniendo el paso— al final del bosque nos espera una emboscada—soltó haciendo que la chica lo viese con sorpresa— ¿puedes pelear? — le preguntó haciendo que la Akatsuki asintiera. No estaba en su mejor condición, pero al menos podía defenderse, además, no iba a quedar como una debilucha frente a él. Le quería demostrar que pese a sus heridas, ella era una enemiga letal.

Itachi la observó en silenció y después llevó su vista hacia el frente, estaba preparado para pelear. Lanzó un kunai hacia un árbol que estaba a más de 500 metros de ellos, junto con un papel explosivo y le ordenó a Konan detener el paso. El arma se clavó en el árbol y en cuanto lo hizo explotó, la Hyuga quien se encontraba escondida detrás, tuvo que moverse rápidamente para escapar de la explosión "maldición" dijo en sus adentros, al verse descubierta por él, ¿Cómo la descubrió?

—Será mejor que te muestres, sé que estás ahí— dijo Itachi haciendo que la Hyuga se posicionara frente a ellos. El Uchiha alzó una ceja, sonrió de lado y colocó la mano en su frente "que les enseñan en la raíz ahora" fue lo que pensó al darse cuenta que estaba sola— No sé si…—suspiró aun tratando de comprender— eres muy valiente o demasiado estúpida, como para enfrentarte tu sola contra dos— la Hyuga arrugó la nariz detrás de la máscara — ¿en dónde está tu escuadrón?, un verdadero shinobi sabe que nunca debe salir tras un criminal y menos de clase S solo. ¿En que estabas pensando? — le preguntó burlonamente, Hinata apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, le había costado bastante llegar hacia donde estaba, como para que un criminal de la aldea le diese ese tipo de sermones.

— ¿Crees que un sucio criminal tiene derecho de reprocharme algo? —respondió sacando unos kunais— conmigo basta y sobra para llevar sus cadáveres y regresarlos al infierno— desafió, lanzándose contra ellos. "No, no es ni valiente, ni estúpida, es demasiado arrogante" pensó Itachi.

Rápidamente se movieron del lugar, esquivando el ataque de la anbu. Hinata quien había caído en una de las ramas, aprovechó su mismo impulso para volver a saltar y quedar en el aire, frente a frente con Konan; tenía decidido acabar primero con la que estaba herida y ahí en el aire comenzó a atacarla con su jutsu de 64 palmas, Konan la miró inexpresiva concentrándose en lo que debía hacer. Sin hacer ningún tipo de sello, de su espalda salieron unas alas, que golpearon a la anbu alejándola de ella y devolviéndole al piso, mientras Itachi las veía pelear desde la rama de un árbol.

—Tsk…—masculló la Hyuga enojada, un segundo más y la golpeaba. El que pudiese volar lo complicaba todo, debía encontrar la manera de poder luchar contra ella. Había sido mala idea subestimarla.

Konan comenzó a mover sus alas creando una ráfaga de viendo tan fuerte que la Hyuga tuvo que cubrirse de las ramas y piedras que volaban, luego vio papeles flotando que rápidamente se transformaban en agujas y se iba directamente hacia ella, Hinata giró desviándolas todas haciendo que se clavaran en el suelo y algunos árboles.

— Tus habilidades no sirven de nada contra mí e insistes en querer vencerme cuando todas tus técnicas son de corto alcance— le dijo, haciendo que el enojo de la Hyuga aumentara— no existe ninja más patético que aquel que cree que todos son inferiores a el.

Hinata se relajó, sabía que la mujer quería hacerla enojar y aunque lo estaba, no le iba a dar el gusto de hacérselo notar— los ninjas como ustedes no tienen cabida en este mundo, deben ser exterminados— confesó, reuniendo chakra en la palma de sus manos para posteriormente lanzarlo como un golpe de viento.

Konan sonrió— Te haré pedazos— expresó la Akatsuki .Itachi apretó los puños, _"de verdad, ¿Qué les ensenaban en anbu? "¿_por qué una anbu volvía a caer en la misma Trampa?, ¿Qué no había visto cómo funcionaba su jutsu?. Ella misma había sido quien había alertado a sus compañeros, entonces… ¿Por qué?.

El Uchiha suspiró, no le agradaba estar en medio de ese tipo de situaciones, tenía que decidirse, dejar que Konan la volara en mil pedazos o… volver a atacar a su propia compañera.

Hinata quien solo se había mantenido observando a la chica, ignoró el hecho que estaba prácticamente rodeaba, vio a la chica sonreír, mientras hacia una posición de manos, hizo una mueca y cuando vio su entorno se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su enemigo, Hinata se movió inmediatamente del lugar intentado salir de su alcance.

—Ya es tarde— dijo Konan, activando su jutsu. La explosión rompió el suelo creando un enorme acantilado el cual terminaba en una violenta caía hacia las rocas y la orilla del mar y el fuego de las explosiones inmediatamente incendió los arboles cercanos. Pronto todo ese lugar se convirtió en unas brasas, Konan voló lo más alto que pudo para salir del intenso calor y cuando estuvo en el aire, ambas cejas se levantaron —Itachi— pronunció recordando que su compañero seguía ahí abajo. Sin dudarlo bajó a buscarlo.

Justo en la orilla del acantilado se encontraba el Uchiha sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la Hyuga, de su cabeza estilaba una línea de sangre y parte de sus ropas estaban quemadas; estaba inconsciente. Definitivamente, si él no hubiese activado su Susano, ni ella, ni él la hubieran contado. Afortunadamente había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta ella y protegerla con su técnica.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, cuando le preguntó a Konan de su estado, realmente lo que esperaba era que le dijese que no podía pelear, para hacerse cargo de la anbu él mismo, sin embargo todo había salido al revés. Itachi suspiró y se resignó a lo que venía a continuación.

— ¿Itachi? — le preguntó la mujer desde las alturas, viendo como su compañero había salvado a la anbu— tú…— ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había excusa, nada de lo que él pudiese decirle justificaba el hecho. Itachi se levantó, dejando a la anbu en el suelo.

—¿yo? — le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Explícame, ¿Qué está pasando? — Konan seguía en shock, comenzaba a sospechar que el que Itachi supiera que los buscaban y de la emboscada, estaba planeado. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido; si la anbu no había llamado a sus refuerzos era porque Itachi es… su cómplice— ¡Traidor! — le gritó desde lo alto, yendo hacia él en picada, mientras le salían unas cuantas lágrimas. Konan hizo una posición de manos y formó aves de papel para atacarlo, esta vez acabaría con ambos, no se lo perdonaría.

Itachi se quedó parado observándola fijamente y utilizó el amaterasu para quemar sus alas y las aves que recién había formado, Konan cerró su puno para golpear a Itachi, pero éste la tomó del brazo girándola hacia el lado contrario, golpeando su estómago en repetidas ocasionesy sofocándola, la soltó y el cuerpo de la Akatsuki flotó sobre el acantilado por un momento. La Akatsuki se había alcanzado a agarrar de la orilla con el brazo que podía, volteó hacia abajo para darse cuenta que una caía desde esa altura no sería para nada agradable, después llevó su vista hacia arriba y vio los pies de Itachi colocarse frente a ella.

Cuando se fue, juró al tercero que nunca levantaría una mano contra un ninja de Konoha, apretó sus puños y con pesar volteo a verla. Notó el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse sujeta pese a su estado físico _"perdóname Konan, perdóname"_ pensó para irse contra ella, la Akatsuki sintió el peligro e intentó defenderse pero ya nada podía hacer, se quedó colgando de un brazo— Itachi, ayúdame— suplicó, Itachi se acercó hasta ella, Konan quien lo veía desde abajo, vio sus ojos rojos y temió por su vida cuando notó que Itachi no tenía ninguna intención de moverse para ayudarla — ¿por qué lo hiciste Itachi? —volvió a hablar.

El Uchiha se agachó para quedar frente a ella y la tomó del mentón— ¿de verdad creíste en mí? — le cuestionó viendo como la chica abría los ojos con asombro, él rió— supongo que el actuar como un compañero preocupado funcionó— dijo sonriendo con malicia— es una lástima que te hayas enamorado de alguien como yo— aquellas palabras la aturdieron, la dejaron completamente paralizada— supongo que al final de todo, puedo darte una pequeña recompensa, un gusto antes de morir — pronunció, la anbu entreabrió los ojos y luego de eso la besó con tanta pasión que la Akatsuki no podía creer que le estuviese haciendo eso.— hasta nunca— se despidió. Itachi, se puso de pie nuevamente, levantó un pie y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, pisó la mano que la sostenía. Konan gritó del dolor provocado, agacho la cabeza dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas "_Yahiko, Nagato"_ pensó antes de que el cansancio y el dolor la vencieran.

La mano de Konan comenzó a sangrar y sus dedos se abrieron haciéndola caer al vacío, lo último que vio fue la cara sin compasión del hombre del que se había enamorado y que la había traicionado.

Ella lloraba mientras caía sintiéndose incapaz de salvar su propia vida, todo se acabaría en un segundo. Escuchó el crujir de sus huesos y el inmenso dolor que le provocó el impacto con el suelo desde esa altura. Konan entre abrió los ojos, vio las nubes por un momento y poco a poco todo se fue haciendo borroso, cerró sus ojos y vio toda su vida en un segundo:

Ella siendo una niña, peleando junto a Nagato y Yahiko en la guerra, su primer beso con Yahiko, el nacimiento de Akatsuki, la promesa y la muerte de su primer amor, el día en que conoció a Itachi el reclutamiento de los miembros: Sasori, Hidan y luego llegó la noche de la infiltración, su caída, la cascada, el hospital, Kamui y Kanna, la escena más erótica de su vida; Itachi tocando su cuerpo, el aroma de su pecho, el escape del hospital, su infiltración en el bosque, el beso amargo relleno de traición y después de ello venía su fría mirada y la crueldad con la que se había burlado y desecho de ella.

La mujer volvió a abrir los ojos y en un parpadeo vio la cara de sus amigos. Después todo empezó a oscurecer. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, sintió la última gota de lluvia caer sobre su rostro y después su conciencia se perdió, el dolor se fue y todo había terminado.

Desde la cima del acantilado el Uchiha veía la figura de la mujer dentro de un gran charco de sangre. Mientras al anbu que había visto toda la escena se ponía de pie.

Itachi volteó hacia donde la mujer y se dejó colocar las esposas, viendo como los refuerzos llegaban— No necesitaba de tu ayuda, pero gracias, sin embargo eso no quita que sigas siendo un criminal, estás arrestado— pronunció la Hyuga, llevándoselo de regreso a Konoha.

Itachi accedió sin problema alguno, para ese momento ya había traicionado a Akatsuki y no tenía a donde ir.  
Estaba decidido a aceptar cualquier castigo impuesto por la aldea, incluso si eso significaba su ejecución. '

Anocheció y con ello la marea comenzó a subir, arrastrando todo lo que sea que estuviese en la orilla, incluyendo el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía flotando en medio del mar.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Dejen sus reviaws, y pues los errores digitales eventualmente los estaré corrigiendo, saludos :)


	5. Cuervo que regresa al nido

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5:**__** CUERVO QUE REGRESA AL NIDO.**_

_**.**_

Los refuerzos anbu no tardaron en llegar, pero miraron sorprendidos a Uchiha Itachi esposado. Al lado suyo amenazándolo con una katana la mujer anbu—no me digas que tú sola…—exclamó uno de los hombres quien no le quitaba la vista al Uchiha.

—Si— respondió ella—acabo de atrapar a Itachi Uchiha, criminal rango s, buscado por el genocidio de su propio clan— su desafiante voz, hizo temblar a dos de los tres cazadores anbu, ella era realmente muy buena. Sin ayuda de nadie había vencido a Itachi Uchiha.

El otro quien continuaba viendo al Uchiha y viceversa no estaba convencido del todo ante lo dicho por la Hyuga, no dudaba de sus capacidades, pero… ¿vencer a Itachi Uchiha?, podía creer fácilmente cualquier otra cosa menos eso—Bien, regresemos a la aldea—ordenó el mismo hombre juntando sus dos manos y encerrando al criminal en un especie de ataúd. El ahora ex Akatsuki no opuso resistencia, se dejó llevar dentro de aquella caja durante un día completo hasta arribar a Konoha.

**x-x-x**

* * *

.

Era un nuevo día, abría lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de aquella cueva, volteó hacia un lado para ver su sombra generada por la luz de las velas. Respiró profundamente dándose cuenta de la comodidad en la que se encontraba; sábanas blancas, dos almohadas, sobre un colchón bastante familiar y muy blando, a lado suyo una charola con comida y medicamentos. Un chispazo dentro de su cabeza la hizo abrir completamente los ojos, se sentó sobre la cama de un solo golpe, mientras respiraba afligida_. "Un momento_" pensó "respiró" se dijo internamente llevando una mano hacia su pecho y… _"latía",_ observó la herida en su hombro y _"dolía",_ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ella debería estar… muerta, pero estaba… ¡viva!

—Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado Konan— escuchó su voz, la voz de su mejor amigo, el hombre de cabello bermellón levantado en picos y varios piercings en su rostro.

—Pa-in— murmuró aun desconcertada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó acercándose más a ella— ¿en dónde está Itachi? —continuó sentándose en la silla junto a su cama.

Konan llevó una mano hacia su frente intentando asimilar la situación, lo último que había visto era el rostro de Itachi mientras caía desde un acantilado—no sé— respondió cerrando los ojos, escuchando el crujir de sus propios huesos, el golpe de la caída había sido tan doloroso, ella misma había sentido como la vida se le escapaba, además recordaba perfectamente como su columna vertebral se había fragmentado en varias partes y desde ese instante dejó de sentir sus piernas y en ese momento ella se había sentado como si nada, su cuerpo no estaba destrozado, tal cual había quedado esa tarde— Pain, yo debería estar muerta, yo caí desde un lugar muy alto, yo sentí como moría poco a poco, sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a humedecerse mientras lo rodeaba un cargo de sangre sintiendo como las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre mi rostro,quizá… Itachi murió o todavía se encuentre en ese lugar y… ¡no!...—grito haciendo que Pain se asustara un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?.

—Estábamos en el país del fuego e Ita-Itachi me… ¿me hizo caer? — un fugaz y vago recuerdo vino a su mente, _"un zapato pisando los nudillos de su mano que se aferraba al borde de una superficie rocosa_"

El líder de los Akatsuki frunció en ceno "_Konan realmente estaba afectada_— Konan, Itachi fue quien nos dijo que estabas en problemas— la Akatsuki volteó hacia el confundida, "entonces… ¿Qué había sido ese recuerdo?, todo era muy difuso dentro de su cabeza— además, tú no estabas cerca de un acantilado, cuando el cuervo que mando Itachi nos contactó, fuimos inmediatamente a tu rescate, pero no te encontramos en el país del fuego, si no que ya estabas dentro del país del agua. Konan volvió a tomar su cabeza… _¿de verdad?_ pensó — y desde que te encontramos no hemos sabido nada de Itachi, me cuesta creer que alguien como Itachi haya…muerto, tu llevabas puesta su capa, trata de recordar Konan, ¿Qué sucedió?.

Konan se quedó observando el suelo fijamente, ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? ni siquiera como había herido su hombro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la imagen de los bosques ardiendo en llamas vino a su mente— ¡Una explosión muy grande! —gritó haciendo que el líder abriera los ojos— ¡yo estaba volando entre los bosques, yo…estaba buscando a Itachi, cuando todo explotó e Itachi estaba ahí dentro, yo-yo asesiné a Itachi!— volteó hacia Pain, quien estaba incrédulo ante la confesión— yo utilicé mi jutsu para deshacerme de un anbu e hice que exportara el lugar— murmuró. El hombre la miró en silencio, ella estaba a punto de colapsar, sus ojos ya vidriosos la delataban, no entendía su reacción. Pain se molestó, se levantó y le dio la espalda. Itachi sin duda era un miembro muy importante y valioso en cuanto a poder en Akatsuki y su posible pérdida era sin duda alguna desafortunada, pero nadie en esa organización era tan importante como para ponerse a llorar por él, mucho menos cuando eran criminales clase s. Así que daba igual a quien matasen, si eran compañeros o no, al final eran herramientas nada más.

—Konan, mantente firme—le ordenó en tono severo, viendo de reojo como de las mejillas de ella rodaban lágrimas. Pain apretó lo puños, no sabía si le molestaba la actitud tan débil que estaba mostrando o eran celos— Mandaré a un equipo a investigar, si Itachi murió dentro de la explosión entonces ya no podremos recuperar el anillo— quiso sonar lo más frio posible—por ahora descansa— y tras ello el líder de los Akatsuki salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verla de nuevo. Konan no quiso decirle porque no sabía si lo había soñado o había sucedido realmente, pero por un momento recordó su aroma y la suavidad de sus labios, la dulzura con la que él… ¿la había besado?.

Minutos más tarde, llamó a Kisame, Sasori y Deidara para que fueran investigar el lugar.

— ¡Eso es imposible— dijo Kisame, abriendo sus ojos—un ninja como Itachi san, jamás moriría de esa forma.

—Eso lo sé Kisame—respondió el líder— por eso quiero que vayan a investigar. No estaba muy convencido con lo que Kona había dicho, ya eran tres versiones diferentes dadas— Konan habló sobre un acantilado en el país del fuego y que Itachi quedó atrapado en una explosión que ella misma causó, pero creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que no logra organizar bien sus recuerdos.

—Lo más probable es que, si hubo una explosión haya ocurrido en los límites que dividen ambos países—dijo Kisame, quien conocía de sobra sobre el tema.

—Es probable—respondió Pain— busquen pistas o algo que nos ayude a aclarar la situación.

—Entonces crees—interrumpió Sasori— que el cuerpo inconsciente de Konan salió volando tras la explosión y se lastimó a sí misma en el acto, para después naufragar hasta donde nosotros la encontramos, ¿no?

—En parte— dijo Pain—pero, si Itachi quedó dentro de la explosión ¿Cómo pudo habernos avisado?

—Los cuervos de Itachi son invocaciones muy poderosas y son capaces de cumplir las órdenes de su amo, aun si éste muere— confesó Kisame llamando la atención de los demás.

—Puede que tengas razón— contestó Deidara con una sonrisa ladina—aunque yo también me niego a pensar que alguien como él no haya podido defenderse de una explosión.

—Es que no es un jutsu cualquiera— intervino Pain— las explosiones de Konan suelen ser mortales— dijo haciendo que los demás guardasen silencio— Se los encargo— pronunció y los tres hombres salieron hacia la frontera entre ambos países.

**x-x-x**

* * *

.

La expresión de Sarutobi lo decía todo, ¿Cómo era posible?. El consejo hablaba sobre su ejecución de inmediata, en especial Danzo. Llevaban tres horas discutiendo sobre el mismo asunto.

—No voy a permitir que esta vez interfieras Danzo— pronuncio Sarutobi— si antes fue tan débil como para dejarme manipular, ahora ya no— sus ojos mostraban molestia, mientras los ancianos del consejo los veían discutir en silencio.

—Es una amenaza para la aldea, va a causar pánico— exclamo el viejo del parche.

—Lograré encontrar una solución.

—Sabes perfectamente que no podemos decir nada sobre lo sucedido hace nueve años.

—Lo sé, y estoy seguro que él tampoco desea que ese secreto salga a la luz, pero no puedo ejecutarlo a sabiendas que fuimos nosotros quienes lo metimos en esto.

—Tch—se quejó el viejo entrecerrando los ojos, claramente estaba molesto y sabia que esta vez el consejo no le daría la razón. A pesar de que el hecho no le gustaba debía reconocer que tenía razón

— ¿y qué piensas hacer con él Hiruzen? — le preguntó la anciana Koharu.

—Diganle a el capitán Yamato que venga — dijo el tercer Hokage levantándose de la mesa. Movió sus labios viendo como Danzo hacía una mueca de disgusto. Al final tres votos contra uno fueron elementales para evitar el asesinato del Uchiha.

—Me parece que por el momento en lo más conveniente— terminó el tercero, viendo como los demás a expresión de Danzo asentían. Esta vez no dejaría que el hombre se saliese con la suya— Yamato, acompáñame — le indicó y ambos salieron de ahí.

**x-x-x**

* * *

.

Llevaba las tres horas en espera de la decisión final, estaba sentada sobre una banca en los calabozos de Konoha frente al criminal en cuestión. Llevaba puesta su máscara anbu y no apartaba la vista del Uchiha. Cada vez que Itachi hacia un movimiento la anbu sacaba su espada y acciones que no habían pasado desapercibidas por él.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tan tensa? — le preguntó viéndola cruzada de brazos. La Hyuga simplemente no contestó—descuida, no le diré a nadie que en realidad fui yo quien te salvó— detrás de la máscara Hinata frunció el ceño— dejaré que tengas tus cinco minutos de gloria— su enojo aumentó aún más, se estaba burlando de ella, un sucio criminal se atrevía a hablar mal de ella… ¡otra vez!.

—Cierra la boca—contestó sin abandonar su posición. Itachi sonrió acto que la hizo enfurecer más— disfrutaré al máximo el día en que te tenga que cortar la cabeza Uchiha traidor.

Itachi la vio de reojo sin dejar de sonreír— eres de la élite, ¿no? —cuestionó sin ningún motivo aparente, Hinata juntó sus dos cejas, sin saber a donde quería llegar.

—Eso es obvio.

—Ya veo—respondió cerrando los ojos. Hinata se desconcertó ante su extraña actitud, pero no le insistió en parte porque no le interesaba.

—Buenas tardes— escucharon los dos, Itachi reconocía aquella voz. Hinata volteo de inmediato para arrodillarse frente al Hokage.

—Buenos tardes Hokage sama—exclamó viendo a un segundo hombre a su lado "Capitán Yamato" pensó enseguida. Él la saludo con un gesto con la cabeza y volteó hacia Itachi, quien de reojo lo observaba.

—Uchiha Itachi—hablo Hiruzen—el consejo ha hablado y decidido que el mejor castigo para alguien como tú es el servirle a la aldea de la cual has renegado. Serás enviado a las misiones más peligrosas como escudo para evitar que otros sean heridos…— Itachi lo observó fijamente, sabía que estaba mintiendo, sabía que había intercedido por él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó la anbu, sin poder creer la decisión de todo el consejo— ¡pero Hokage sama!

—Silencio— habló el capitán Yamato.

—Lo siento— respondió ella.

—Itachi, estarás dentro del equipo de Yamano— la mente de Hinata entró en shock… ¿estaría dentro de su mismo equipo? — serás vigilado dentro de la aldea por…

—La "señorita Hinata Hyuga" — respondió haciendo que Hinata voltease hacia él, ¿en qué momento se había dado cuenta de sus datos?.

Hiruzen afirmo— cuando salgan a una misión, irán siempre tres anbus contigo, no puedes salir de la aldea sin permiso ni tampoco estar solo, ¿de acuerdo? —Itachi asintió.

—Senorita Hyuga… ¿tiene algo que decir?, ¿se siente capaz de realizar esta misión?, por supuesto que el capitán Yamato la ayudara, no puede estar todo el tiempo detrás de él, ¿verdad?

Hinata apretó sus dientes—Tch—murmuró por lo bajo. Sin duda no le gustaba la decisión, pero si no aceptaba quedaría como una cobarde y retroceder no estaba en sus planes—No se preocupe Hokage sama, lo haré—respondió mientas Itachi veía como apretaba sus puños— solo una pregunta Hokage sama… ¿Por qué han decidido perdonarlo?, ¿existe algo más porque sinceramente no entiendo.

Hiruzen suspiró, ¿en qué momento la Hinata Hyuga se había vuelto tan arrogante? — Por nada en especial—mintió e Itachi y Yamato lo sabían— solo dedícate a realizar bien tus labores.

—Si— respondió casi obligada.

—Eso es todo, en unos momentos el capitán Yamato vendrá por ti, necesito hablar contigo Itachi— traes ello, le tercero se retiró junto a Yamato, necesitana arreglar el papeleo correspondiente.

— ¿Enojada porque mi cabeza no rodara? —le pregunto viendo como ella apretaba sus puños, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Hokage.

—Es una lástima— respondió con desdén

—Se puede decir que ahora estoy a tu cargo… Hyuga— el ex Akatsuki tenía curiosidad por saber cómo la chica se manejaría con él de ahora en adelante, ¿sería igual de prepotente o… peor?.

—En cuanto pueda me desharé de ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero—contestó cortante. Si, seguramente pecaría de soberbia y prepotencia.

—Entiendo, pero —él sonrió y ella quien lo veía de reojo arqueó una ceja detrás de su máscara— tengo una última pregunta capitana, ¿debería realizar mis misiones con las mismas tácticas anbu que usted utiliza?

Hinata volteó a verlo desconcertara— ¿de qué hablas?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Una risa salió de los labios de Itachi, por supuesto que no era su estilo, pero de alguna forma quería hacerle notar, que sus formas y modos no eran los correctos. No podia hablar seriamente con ella, porque de inmediato comenzaba a tratar de hacerlo menos y ponerse a la defensiva—De sus tácticas de seducción por supuesto— su sarcasmo era tal que era casi palpable.

La cara de Hinata tras la máscara enrojeció, apretó los dientes y entendió porque el sabia su nombre. La había descubierto desde que estaban en la cafetería del hospital y el simplemente había estado haciéndose el tonto. Itachi notó de inmediato el cambio de su respiración, su pecho se inflaba con más frecuencia y él sabía por experiencia propia el montón de sentimientos que podía esconder un anbu, detrás de una máscara.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_**No olviden dejar su review, he estado muy ocupada por eso no puedo actualizar como antes, trato de que todos mus fics ****estén**** rotando en ****actualización****.**_

**_saludos _**


	6. Los secretos de un cuervo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**X-X-X**

* * *

**.**

_**CAPITULO 6**__**: LOS SECRETOS DE UN CUERVO.**_

Esa misma noche llegó a su casa enfurecida, sin voltear pasó de largo dejando a su padre y hermana con el saludo en la boca y se encerró en su habitación a maldecir mil veces el nombre de ese hombre— Calma Hinata— se repitió frente al espejo. Ahora más que nunca debía mantener la cabeza fría y evitar caer en sus provocaciones, ya había recibido una llamada de atención por parte del capitán Yamato y por supuesto que había notado el gesto de molestia en la cara del Hokage debido a su insistencia. _"Tendré que soportarlo"_ era lo único que podía hacer, bastante trabajo le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba, conseguir todo ese reconocimiento como para que por culpa de él, todos esos años se vinieran abajo. Hinata respiró profundamente, tomó un largo baño de agua caliente y se fue a dormir.

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage las cosas se tornarían más complicadas de lo previsto; la premisa de un oscuro secreto celosamente guardado que pendía de un hilo.

—Creo que están de sobras las presentaciones— pronuncio el hombre del parche, quien recién entraba en la oficina de Hiruzen, Itachi estaba de espalda y junto ambas cejas en cuanto reconoció aquella voz, rápidamente volteó hacia él para encararlo después de tantos años y se dio cuenta que nuevas arrugas se habían posado sobre aquel sombrío rostro, el cual a pesar del tiempo continuaba siendo bastante desagradable para él — Uchiha Itachi…— dijo con seriedad cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, el Uchiha respiró profundamente y disimuladamente apretó los dientes, pues en su cabeza a un estaba fresco el recuerdo del rostro sangrante de su mejor amigo Shisui lanzándose al rio _"Danzo no confía en mí y me ha_ _quitado un ojo"_, Itachi jamás había podido olvidar esas palabras, ni la promesa que hicieron esa noche en la que por culpa de ese desagradable hambre había muerto— hmmp— sonrió— nunca imaginé, que al crecer ese niño fuese tan rencoroso.

—Las personas cambian— respondió de inmediato observándolo a los ojos— usted sabe perfectamente cómo sucedieron las cosas, además hasta el perro más tranquilo se vuelve agresivo después de tantos golpes.

—Hump, ¿por qué lo dices?, acaso… ¿te sientes identificado?— preguntó con la intención de molestarlo, era un hecho que sabía estaba tocando un tema sumamente delicado— ¿te sientes igual que esos perros?

— ¡DANZO! —exclamo Hiruzen levantándose de la silla. La conversación no llevaba a nada bueno— No tiene caso desenterrar ese tipo de recuerdos tan dolorosos.

—No nos hagamos tontos Hiruzen, lo que quieres es tratar de limpiar tu conciencia, esconder tus errores, por eso lo aceptaste de vuelta.

—Tienes razón Danzo, quiero limpiar mi conciencia, sí, pero también quiero limpiar la imagen de Itachi antes que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Antes de morir? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué no?, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él, tengo una obligación moral y créeme cuando te digo que desde ese día no he podido dormir bien, asumo mi culpa Danzo y frente a Yamato e Itachi acepto que he fallado como Hokage, que he sido el peor de todos y que seguramente mi maestro estaría decepcionado de mí, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿has podido dormir sin sentir remordimiento alguno?

Danzo miro fijamente al kage, cerró los ojos y tomo un tiempo para meditar sus palabras— Si— respondió viendo de reojo a Itachi— he dormido sin remordimiento alguno, porque sé que hicimos lo correcto, deshacerse de los Uchihas es lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho, después de que fueron ellos quienes intentaron atacar la aldea planeando una guerra civil durante meses — Yamato abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, ¿de que hablaban?, ¿Qué estaban diciendo?, ¿una guerra civil?, ¿un golpe de estado?, no comprendía nada aunque escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían y lo entendía hasta cierto punto, pero su cabeza se negaba a creer lo confesado— después de eso, ¿tendría que sentir remordimiento o fingir dolor por su destino?

— ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste Danzo! —exclamó un poco más alterado, no era posible que después de tanto tiempo, no sintiese remordimiento alguno, al contrario, continuaba repartiendo la culpa — ¡si no te hubieras entrometido y si yo hubiera sido más exigente contigo, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si hubiera utilizado mi título como debí haberlo hecho, si les hubiera dado el lugar que necesitaban, los Uchihas vivirían en paz! —ahora fue Danzo quien abrió los ojos, sintiendo un calor subir por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que tengo la culpa por el intento de golpe de estado de los Uchihas?! — exclamó enojado con las comisuras labiales hacia abajó, Yamato volteo hacia Itachi boquiabierto, quién simplemente apretaba los puños. El anbu interpretó de inmediato su sentir, todo lo dicho era terrible y aunque no justificaba a ninguna de las dos partes no podía ignorar el hecho que para ese entonces él…

— ¡No! — respondió yendo hacia él— pero si te acuso de generar tanto odio entre los Uchihas y la aldea, eres culpable de sembrar duda e intriga y también eres culpable del suicidio de Shisui Uchiha — Danzo arrugo el entrecejo. _"¿Culpable del suicidio de Shisui?_" se cuestionó el anbu casi en shock — ¡de eso eres culpable!... por otro lado— dijo poco más tranquilo— mi culpa empieza por permitir tanta infamia y dejar que guiaras el lado oscuro de la aldea, soy culpable por creer y confiar en que harías un buen trabajo, por ser tan ingenuo y no haberme dado cuenta que desobedecías mis órdenes y no haberte detenido cuando estuve a tiempo de hacerlo… así como también somos culpables de poner sobre los hombros de un niño de 13 años mi responsabilidad como kage y la tuya como consejero al ordenarle asesinar a su propia gente debido a nuestra incompetencia y permitir que se manchase las manos de sangre y encima tener la impudicia de tratarlo como traidor colocándolo en el libro bingo como villano clase S, cuando somos nosotros los asesinos intelectuales!

—¡Sarutobi, ya fue suficiente!.

—¡Eso mismo digo Danzo, ya fue suficiente!— ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos en completo silencio, mientras Itachi miraba al suelo y Yamato negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, sabía que Danzo era un hombre del cual debía cuidarse, pero nunca esperó que fuese tan vil y cruel ni mucho menos que el propio Hokage estuviese involucrado. Su cabeza vagó entre todo tipo de pensamientos y luego vio a Itachi recordando al niño de 11 años que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, colaborar y aprender de los demás, al genio de los Uchihas que se comportaba tan serio y amable al mismo tiempo y que era en extremo habilidoso. A su vez recordó también a otro genio… Shisui Uchiha, un chico honorable y gentil que había tenido un destino sumamente cruel

—Ahora entiendo todo, siempre me pareció extraño el caso de Shisui— exclamo Yamato sin dejar de ver a Danzo— aunque Itachi fuese un genio, él era mayor e igual de inteligente y diestro, pero que por complexión y edad poseía mayor fuerza física, nunca me convenció la idea que Uchiha Itachi lo haya asesinado, mucho menos cuando se decía eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos—volteo hacia él Uchiha.

—Por supuesto que era imposible— dijo Hiruzen, viendo como Danzo los veía con esa mirada tan oscura— Danzo atacó a Shisui y robó su ojo derecho, conozco a Shisui; Itachi volteó inmediatamente hacia el kage y sé que prefirió morir antes que los Uchihas se diesen cuenta de ello y atacaran la aldea.

Yamato no podía creer que esa historia tan turbia fuese real — Entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Eso quiere decir que nuestros planes se vinieron abajo, Shisui era poseedor de un poderoso jutsu ocular que era capaz de hacer cambiar la voluntad de los Uchihas, pero sin él, era imposible…

—Hablas y dices las cosas, como si yo fuera el villano— pronuncio Danzo bastante molesto— estuviste de acuerdo desde un principio con aniquilar a los Uchihas.

—Eso fue cuando ya no hubo más opción, pero sabias que estaba en busca de una conciliación mutua.

—Ya no había tiempo Hiruzen.

—Eso solo lo crees tú, pero no tiene caso hablar de eso ahora, además, no es la razón por la que te he pedido que vengas— el hombre del parche levantó una ceja, no sabía exactamente que quería informarle pues la reintegración a anbu era un hecho y lo más lógico; detrás de una máscara nadie se daría cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Eso al menos hasta que el estatus del ex Akatsuki se normalizara, aunque para ello tuviese que reconocer frente a toda la aldea la suciedad que se escondía tras ese traje blanco — Danzo de ahora en adelante, dejarás de hacerte cargo de la raíz anbu y nombro a Itachi como el nuevo líder

— ¿Qué? — Yamato volteó a ver al Hokage— Hiruzen, ¿te has vuelto loco?.

—No, estoy más cuerdo que nunca, tú y yo sabemos las condiciones en las que Itachi se fue, y si él está en el libro bingo, fue porque decidiste culparlo aquella noche frente a todos, muy bien pudimos hacerlo pasar por muerto o quizá como sobreviviente, no había razón alguna para inculparlo.

—¿De verdad crees que iban a creer esa mentira? — cuestionó observando a Itachi— tus intenciones son plausibles, dignas de un héroe, pero demasiado ingenuas.

—Quizá, pero mi decisión está tomada.

— Hiruzen, no me puedes hacer esto, soy yo el creador de la raíz, además no creo que el consejo esté de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes por ellos, la decisión se ha aprobado— Danzo apretó los dientes sintiéndose bastante relegado, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar; Itachi y Yamato conocían bastante sobre él, tenían información que no era conveniente saliese a la luz— lo tomaremos como tu jubilación de anbu y no te preocupes continuaras en el consejo, pero de una vez te advierto que no permitiré cuestionamientos sobre las decisiones.

—Está bien— pronunció y sin más salió de aquella oficina.

Itachi por otro lado, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, vio al Hokage totalmente extrañado con su decisión— Bienvenido a casa Itachi— escuchó de Yamato, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él entregándole su antigua mascara.

—Lo mejor es… que por el momento los demás piensen que Yamato es el nuevo líder, todos los demás saben quién eres y evitarnos problemas es lo primordial.

—Hokage sama yo…

—No hace falta que hables Itachi, solo ponte de acuerdo con el capitán Yamato para las nuevas misiones, sean precavidos con ella — Itachi asintió y el hombre salió del lugar. Yamato colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha— si sabes a qué se refiere, ¿verdad? — Itachi asintió y ambos salieron del lugar. Con ello ya no había necesidad de vigilarlo, confiaban plenamente en él.

**x-x-x**

* * *

**.**

Al día siguiente Deidara, Kisame y Sasori inspeccionaban los límites del país del fuego y agua, el lugar preciso del que hablaba Konan.

—Esto es… — comento Sasori, viendo como claramente parte del bosque había sido quemado, lo cual quería decir que lo dicho por Konan no era producto de su confusión.

— ¡Miren! — exclamó Deidara sobre el borde de un acantilado. Kisame y Sasori se miraron entre sí, lo dicho por Konan era cada vez más verídico.

—Konan habló sobre éste acantilado y el incendio, pero ella dijo que cayó y se sintió empapada de sangre.

—Es extraño— expresó Sasori bajando de un brinco— No hay rastros de sangre acá abajo.

—Quizá Konan cayó directo al mar y desde esta altura supongo que sintió sus huesos romperse debido al impacto con el agua.

—Tiene sentido Kisame— pronunció Sasori— y luego de caer, la corriente se la llevó y naufragó por el país del agua—el de la niebla asintió.

— ¡Oiiii! — escucharon ambos hombres la voz de Deidara y se fueron hacia donde estaba él— creo que Konan tenía razón.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntaron los dos.

—Creo que Itachi ha muerto— respondió Deidara mostrándoles algo tirado en el suelo, Kisame y Sasori hicieron una cara de sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. La misma que puso Pain cuando vio con sus propios ojos el anillo _"escarlata" _sobre la palma de Kisame

—Entonces es cierto… Itachi ha muerto— los tres asintieron y los demás permanecieron en silencio.

— Es probable que durante la explosión Konan haya salido volando, alcanzó a ver el acantilado pero cayó en el mar y como estaba herida y debido a la altura pensó que el fuerte impactó contra el agua le había rotos los huesos. También confundió el charco de sangre debido a que su cuerpo flotaba en el mar. Quizá Itachi haya visto lo que le sucedió y como estaba herida, lo último que pudo hacer fue pedir apoyo.

— Creemos— interrumpió Kisame— que herido se enfrentó a los anbus o que quizá murió en la explosión y tras ello las llamas consumieron su cuerpo, lo cual explicaría porque no hay rastro de él.

—Es lo más lógico— comentó Deidara, Pain vio a los demás Akatsuki, viendo como Konan permanecía con la cabeza abajo "_Yo mate a Itachi_" recordó sus palabras y luego volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba Sasori.

—Es una pena, pero la organización debe continuar, mañana mismo comenzaremos a buscar el reemplazo de Itachi, mientras tanto Kisame viajará con alguno de ustedes cuando sea necesario— todos los Akatsuki asintieron y con ello concluyeron que… _"Uchiha Itachi estaba muerto"._

Esa misma mañana en la aldea, les habían pendido a Hinata e Itachi cuidar la puerta de entrada. Itachi permaneció en silencio toda la mañana, lo ocurrido anoche lo tenía muy confundido _"¿por qué hablaría en presente?", _cuestionó intentando atribuir a un simple error de gramática temporal. Hinata por otra parte y con una mueca de disgusto tras esa mascara, mantenía una espada sobre su mano, le parecía extraño que el Uchiha no le dijera nada, seguro.

—No sé qué estés planeando Uchiha, pero te aseguro que estoy muy atenta a todos tus movimientos— expresó con cierto odio en su tono de voz, Itachi volteó hacia ella por un segundo y volvió a su posición inicial — ¿por qué me odias tanto?, ni siquiera te he hecho algo en contra de ti o tu familia — le pregunto sin un tono en particular, Hinata arrugó la nariz tras la máscara.

—Se te da bien hacerte el tonto, pero conmigo las cosas no serán así— respondió a la defensiva— podrás engañar al hokage o al capitán Yamato, pero yo estaré vigilándote siempre Uchiha.

—¿No crees que es más importante cumplir con tu deber?.

Hinata rió a modo de burla— Eso hago, vigilo a escorias como tú para evitar que dañen la aldea.

—Perderás algo más que tu tiempo, si continúas con esa arrogancia.

—Guarda silencio criminal, no me digas que hacer, además nadie pidió tu opinión.

Itachi suspiró sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición inicial— de acuerdo, cada quien pierde su tiempo como se le da la gana— respondió haciendo que la Hyuga apretara los dientes _"Calma Hinata calma"_ se repitió de nuevo conteniendo su coraje. Itachi cruzó los brazos y se recargó sobre el muro de la puerta a lo que la Hyuga reaccionó apuntándolo con una katana — cuanta histeria— pronuncio observando el suelo y Hinata enrojeció ante su actitud, en realidad ni ella sabía muy bien, ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto?, pero su compañía la incomodaba sobre manera, quizá porque sabía que cssu se había besado con él, sabiendo que apenas comenzaba a salir con Naruto Uzumaki.

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_He tardado pero tengo tantas obligaciones, en fin, espero les guste dejen sus reviews nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;)_


End file.
